DifferentJourney
by AmberSweets
Summary: What if the story was told from someone else’s veiw? What if there was more to it? Would the story be different? What would change? Fem Kuwabarax? Slightly OC
1. Death

When I was younger I knew I was different. My family would keep me locked away in the safety of our home. I knew it was to protect me, that it was important for me to control myself and everyday I would work at containing myself until I was too tired to go on. It wasn't until my parents passed away leaving just my older sister and I did I truly realize how different I truly was. When it happened my sister took me away from our ansesteral home and I promised myself that Kazuma Kuwabara would be a normal girl. I made myself believe that seeing spirits was all in my head and that the demons that would sometimes follow me weren't real. That was two years ago and I still can't ignore them...

"Kazuma , are you up sis you're gonna be late for school?" a voice called up the stairs.

"In a minute Shizuru!" The small orangette replied from in front of the mirror. "Okay Kazuma no fighting and no ghost today. Just meet the guys and go to class. Especially no ghost today." She told herself as she fixed her short reddish orange victory curls. She grabbed her light blue uniform jacket and placed it or matching school skirt. " and remember just ignore Urameshi and do not lose your temper."

"Talking to yourself little princess. Should I be worried?" Teased Shizuru learning in the doorway.

"Uh no no I'm just gonna go now. You must be hearing things because I didn't say anything, uh got to go bye." running past the eldest girl and down the stairs.

Below the window you can see the young girl shutting the gate and greeting the group of teenage boys and begin to make their ways down the street laughing and talking.

"Hey Kuwabara it's Urameshi." Kazuma looked up spotting said boy walking towards them.

"See you guys later." She waved them off as they stepped into the school gates. "This is a surprise. Don't you normally wait until lunch before you show up when you decide to come?" she told the approaching black haired boy.

"Don't be smart Kuwabara it's not appealing or cute." Yusuke sneered walking past her.

"Jeeze! What put you in a mad mood?" She asked turning to follow.

"Nothin, just mother of the year on ass." He complained " I swear have the time I have no idea where's she at and the other half she wants to play like she actually give damn."

"Urameshi go easy she's your mom." Kazuma pleaded.

"Are you gonna lecture me too?"He grabbed her and pulled her against him they were looking eye to eye. "No I would never," her body shook in his hands," I wouldn't be the best person to pass judgment on you or your mother. I'm sorry."

Yusuke stepped back from her and pulled her with him as he made his was up the stairwell. "Where are we going my class is the other way?"

"Like you really need to go to class. You get straight As." He cut in. "We're going to the roof."

"Just ya? I can't go up there alone with you." Kazuma pleaded.

"Why not!"

"It doesn't matter why not, I just can't."

Yusuke pushes Kazuma against the wall, his arms on either side. He was looking down on her. Their hard gazes meeting. Kazuma felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Tell me why?" He asked her, his breath hitting her face.

Kazuma looked at their feet and took a breath. "It'll be inappropriate if I skipped class with you. People already talk. They think we do things."

"To hell with what everybody thinks. Since when do you care anyhow."

"I don't. But people..."

"Fuck them Kuwabara. Let's go. " He pulled her up the stairs.

Later Yusuke was leaning against the wall smoking and Kazuma was taking notes in a text book on the air conditioning unit. He tossed the bud and made his way next to her. She ignored him and continued writing. He closed the book in her lap and tossed it on her bag. She looked at him and smiled. They both stared for a moment before laughter broke out.

**"Yusuke Urameshi, please report to the principle office immediately. I know you're here Urameshi." **The loud speaker cut in.

Their foreheads were against each other. They looked into each others eyes and burst into more laughter. They're were so close against each other when the laughter died down, Yusuke made to connect with her face when Kazuma looked over.

"Hey Keiko! What's up?" The pair both turned to second girl standing in front of the open door.

"Looking for you two delinquents. Mr. Takenata has been calling your name all morning Yusuke. You barely come to school as is, which gives us a bad attendance average, which gets me in trouble as class representatives. Why do the two of you even bother coming to school anyway if you're just going to be inappropriate with each other?"

Kazuma jumped off the unit and grabbed her bag making her way to the door. She waved just inside the hallway. " Ya know Keiko I hate to run but I got homework to do. Got to stay number one."

"Nice skirt!"

"All the girls have to wear these. Just like all the boys have to wear blue dress suits, which I noticed you're not."

" Gimme a break, I look better in green."

Yusuke stands behind her, lifting her skirt. "Nice skirt, lace?"

"Yusuke you jerk." Slapping his face and stomping off.

Later Kazuma was walking home laughing and talking to her friends Komada and Okubo. Sirens and flashing lights passed the teens. Coming up to a crowd the teens could hear pieces of what people were saying. Working through the crowd they came upon a boy being held by a woman crying being looked a paramedic and a paramedic knelt over a boy in a green suit. Kazuma held her breath and when she looked up she knew it in her bones it was true. Yusuke Urameshi was dead.


	2. Encounters

I remember the day I met Yusuke. We had just moved and I didn't know anyone and I had no friends. I was walking down the sidewalk when these goons came and blocked my path and were harassing me. Out of nowhere this tall boy came and thrown the leader into river by us. The other four boys following their friend. I was so surprised I just stared at him, he stared right back at me. He didn't say anything to me just walked away after a moment. I hadn't known his name until several days later.

Yusuke Urameshi was the classic juvenile delinquent. Such a trouble maker with a bad reputation. But there was something about him, underneath that bad boy persona that was something more.

After they took his body away it was like I last time. I somehow found myself home, curled in my bed. I didn't know what to do with myself I wanted to cry. Scream. Something. Anything. I needed him here. He was best friend. Always there to get me in trouble and me always the one to get us out.

What seemed like the millionth knock on the door told me Shizuru was once again checking to make sure I hadn't killed myself yet. She cracked the door open and a beam of light glimpsed into the room. I rolled over to put my back to the door and I was facing the window. I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to hear.

"Kazuma. I know you're grieving but Yusuke would not want you to be like this. You need to eat something and get some rest. Maybe you can stay home tomorrow." Shizuru placed a plate on her bedside table and sat beside her. "C'mon kid you love sandwiches and you know you can't not eat."

" I'll eat later. Just go away Shizuru. " Kazuma said from beneath the covers.

"Sure kid. Just shut your curtains so you don't have to worry about peeping toms." Shizuru said shutting the door.

A few moments later when Kazuma uncovered herself with the blanket she spotted Yusuke and a blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono floating outside her window. She got out of bed and walked to the window and slowly closed her curtains so they couldn't see in her room. Her back was against the window she slowly slid down to the ground and cried into her knees. She stayed there all night. Crying.

It was nights later, while Kazuma lay sleeping in her bed. He came to her, telling her about his second chance. Begging her to save his body and to believe him when he told her was going to be back soon.

"Nice nightgown Kuwabara I always knew you were dirty little tease" Commenting on her short white night dress and the lack of anything else.

"Shut it Urameshi, why do you have to be such a creep even dead." She was so embarrassed, hiding under her blanket.

"Hey c'mon I'm dead you should at least take the time to humor me. I've been waiting to see what you were hiding under that school uniform for years."

"Something you'll continue to wait in because I only plan to let one man see me like that and it's not you." She stood up wrapping the blanket around her. "I get it I'm dreaming and you're not real. This is me in an emotional moment of dispair. I'll wake up in the morning and I won't even remember this."

" No Kuwabara! I'm really here and I need you to go keep my mother from distroying my body or I won't be able to come back." He was pleading with her.

"I'm just sleeping. This is nothing but a dream."

"Dammit Kuwabara. You need to listen to be."

"No. No. No. I'm just going to go back to bed. You're dead. You're not really here. And I'm just crazy."

"**Dammit Kuwabara, wake up!!!" **

Big grey eyes snapped open; meeting angry brown orbs. She didn't acknowledge seeing him sitting beside her on the bed. She sat up and kept her head bowed, not meeting Yusuke's gaze.

" Please Kazuma. Hear me please. I need you to listen to me. I'm not ready to leave this world yet. I know I'm not perfect but you're the only one I can depend on.

Kazuma Kuwabara quickly got out of bed and rushed into the hallway bathroom. Dashing down the stairs completely dressed in a pair on short white shorts and a white T-shirt and white tennis shoes, and white hooded coat that was long enough to cover her shorts. Running out the front door and racing down the street.

"Well that went well, perhaps you should have pushed too hard." Boton told the boy.

"How the hell am I suppose to get her to believe me if she's just gonna freak out? Dammit I hate this. I'm going after her." Moving to follow the young girl.

"No wait, you should give the girl some time." Boton cheered,"she's just upset her best friend just died and she needs to grieve before anything."

"But I only have so much time before it's too late."

"And I'm just suggesting you give her some space."

"Fine."

Kazuma didn't stop running until she was deep inside a park. She came upon a little bench near a little patch of trees and wooded area; it was very isolated and nothing was around. She sat down on the little wooden bench and took a deep breath.

"What's a young girl doing alone in the park so late?" A eery voice came from behind her.

Kazuma jumped up from the bench and quickly turned around. There were a group of four men standing not far from trees. Kazuma met the leader's eyes.

"What's wrong little girl? Cat got your tongue." The men laughed at the girl.

"I was just resting sir. But now I'm gonna be on way home now. Thank you for your concern sir." Kazuma bowed before turning to walk off only to have the same man blocking her path out of no where. Kazuma quickly looked at the rest of the men before looking back the one blocking her path.

"What's the rush little one? I thought we could all get to know each other." The men laughed.

"I'm sorry sir but it's late and I really need to get home my family will be worried." She pleaded looking in his eyes before gasping out loud noticing the horns on the mans head.

"Don't be scared little one. I just want us to get to know each other. You are the best smelling maid we ever had the pleasure of breeding." She was surrounded by the men on all sides and wasn't sure what to do. She was a afraid.

The man stepped up to her and bent over so that we're at each other's eye level. Kazuma held her breath with her eyes wide. She didn't move and the men the continued to laugh.

"I must say you smell devine. I wonder if you taste just as good!" The man brought is face closer to Kazuma's.

Out of no where Kazuma's hand struck the leaders face before making a break away from the group. She didn't get far before she was grabbed from behind. Her back slammed against a hard body. An arm up across her stomach grabbing her breast and the other snaking into her shorts. The hand gripping her through her shirt came up to grasp her throat.

The man now had scratch marks that were so deep it seemed like they burned onto his face. "That stung you little bitch. You're going to regret. It's so rare to come across a virgin. This world is filled with nothing but whores. You'll make a good breeding bitch. I love the smell of your innocent cunt." Her shorts ended up down her legs with the rest of clothes torn from her body. The man had his head between her legs. "I bet I've never tasted anything like you."

Kazuma closed her eyes tight not wanting to feel what was happening. She felt something drop onto her cheek and the grip on her body slack. Opening her eyes and sitting up in the dirt. She was surrounded by corpses and her body was covered in blood. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to make herself stop hyperventilating. Something reflected to her side when she noticed a black haired boy in black and a bloody blade in hand. Within moments Kazuma's world faded into darkness.


	3. SevenMonthsLater

Seven months later...

"So how exactly does jumping down this hole get you to this prison castle place?" Kazuma asked starring down into the portal.

Yusuke, Boton, and herself were kneeling around this dark hole in the floor. It was a portal that took them to the Maze Castle in a deminsion that inprisoned the Four Holy Beasts. The most recent assignment for the Spirit Detective was to go this deminsion and destroy one of the beasts, Suzaku leader of the Holy Beast, flute. This being done stopping the human world from turning into violent mindless demons.

"Yes. This is the only opening to get through to the deminsion. But don't worry it's perfectly safe." Boton smiled.

"Yeah humans jumping into a portal that leads to human eating demons is perfectly safe." Kazuma responded sarcastically.

"Just relax Kuwabara this is gonna be a piece of cake for the two of us. They're not gonna know what hit'em." Yusuke being his normal cocky self jumped in. " in fact we'll be back for before dinner."

"There is no "us" I'm not the spirit detective. I'm not going down there. I like living. And I'm rather attached to my body parts." Kazuma stood up to leave.

"Kuwabara!!! With those insects going around no one is safe." Boton cried.

"I'm sure Spirit Word has a back up plan. Who would really leave the fate of the world on the shoulders of a fourteen year old boy?" Kazuma answered walking to the stairs.

"Wait Kuwabara !!!" Yusuke standing in Kazuma's way before tossing her over his shoulder and jumping down into the hole. "I'm really sorry about this pal; but I'm sure one day we'll have a real good laugh about this."

**"YUSUKE URAMESHI YOU SUCK!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Aaaaahhhh!!!!!!!" **Kazuma screamed.

After going through the portal and falling from the dark sky. The two teens found themselves surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of zombies. Outnumbered by monster both Yusuke and Kazuma are knocked down. Suddenly a strange blinding light appears in the sky. Shocking the zombies causing them to run away.

Analyzing their surroundings, they've noticed two figures have now joined them. Yusuke seemingly to know them begins to speaks.

"Kurama. Hiei. What are you guys doing here?"

The taller of the two, Kuruma, had bright green eyes and long red hair with two long forlocks on either side of his face. He was wearing pink slacks and a matching pink uniform jacket with gold trimming.

The shorter of the newcomers a short boy with gravity defying black hair with a blue tint and white stripes. He wore a black cloak over black pants and had a white bandana low over his forehead. Hiei stood justmaybe a few inches of Kazuma's small frame of 4,8".

"Koenma feared you would not be able to handle the growing situation here on your own. He agreed to release us if we were assist you." The red head Kuruma answered. "Your friend?" He nodded to Kazuma.

" Kuwabara this is Kuruma and Hiei; guys this is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke introduced. Kazuma smiles at the two demons and waved before turning to Yusuke.

SMACK!!!!!!

"Ow!" Yusuke rubbed his red cheek."What the hell was that for?"

" What do you think it was for?" Kazuma's puffed through her red cheeks,"I specifically said I wasn't coming here and what do you do? Just throw me over your shoulder like big caveman and toss us to our deaths. Seriously? Are you some kind of idiot?"

"I just figured I would help you face your fears." Yusuke responded the furious redhead

" Face my fears? We're going to become food down here, what do you think demons eat?"

"Oh Kuwabara, you big scaredy-cat. I'm sure your exaggerating."

"Mhmmm. Ya know in the movies the guy that thinks nothings wrong is always one of the first ones to die."

" Thanks. My little sunshine."

"Ya know your friend is right. Bringing her down here was the most foolish thing you could have done." Hiei spoke. "A virgin girl would be the most sought after target right now.Koema may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting. The little girl shouldn't wander."

It was in that moment Kazuma Kuwabara knew she was not going to like this boy. She could feel the darkness from him. It was overwhelming to be near him. And though seemingly kinder Kazuma wasn't so sure she wanted to trust Kuruma either. She knew what demons were capable of, and from what Yusuke has told her previously of how he had met the two thieves; they were not here by choice.

"Your concern is just heartwarming," Kazuma responded sarcastically,"But I don't need a babysitter. Keep talking to the way you are and I'll show you what I mean."

Kuruma chuckled at the solo girl of the group.

"Let's avoid fighting. You're not worth it." Hiei was mocking her.

"Oh that's it!!" Kazuma punches forward easily avoiding the human girl.

"But you, Detective, are. Different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warming!" The black haired demon threatened.

"Don't ignore me you jerk." Attempting another punch only for Hiei to move again and her to fall once more.

Taking pity on the girl, Kurama interrupted," We must face this business before you start your own."

They reached the Maze Castle and were in what seemed to be a corridor on the first floor. The were batlike gargoyles and torches surrounding them. Spikes covering the ceiling. Ahead of them a large one eyed bat creature waited; stopping them from proceeding any further.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who wish to enter must be tried by the gates of betrayal."

"What does it mean tried?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

Suddenly the bat flew to a lever in the wall, pulling it causing the room to shake. The sound of gears turning filling the room.

"You idiot Urameshi; when will you learn to keep you're mouth shut?" Kazuma snapped noticing the falling ceiling. Stopping only when the four caught and held it.

"Heavy isn't it? The sensors in this corridor analyze and adapt the gears to match the strength of the rooms victims leaving only enough open for one to escape. Abondoning their friends to be crushed by the weight." The bat explained.

"The decision must be made quickly or none of you will be spared. Insist on teamwork and none of you will live. Turning your back on your friends will allow one of you to escalate. I wonder which one of you is the traitor? Don't you see this is why it's called the Gate of Betrayal."


	4. SaintBeast1Genbu

The group was wavering, they could feel themselves growing week under the pressure of the concrete stacking against them. The one eyed bat laughed and taunted them.

"Heavy isn't it? Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. A complex assembly of gears adapts the ceiling wait precisely to the strength of the victims. Of course there is a catch, just enough leeway for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn it." Yusuke snarled at the bat.

"But decisions must be made quickly, not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. If you insist on teamwork, then everyone dies, only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter the Maze Castle, that's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal you see." The Bat celebrates.

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing. Ughh."Kuwabara said and shifted causing more weight to come down some.

Hiei said,"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!"

"Oh sure, blame me, I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you."Kuwabara said.

"Shut it Kuwabara!"Yusuke yelled.

Hiei said,"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans."

"Don't you even consider it Hiei."Kurama said.

"Man, I knew we should have played some trust games."Yusuke said.

The annoying bat said,"This has always been my favorite part of the trial, watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceilings weight."

"But of course, the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten or should I be the one?"

"Just ignore that punk, stick together."

Kuwabara said,"If anybody tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back myself."

"Ha! And I suppose you think it will be noble if we all died as a team."Hiei taunted.

Kuwabara said,"That's right."

"Here's a thought, let's shut up and find a way out." Yusuke shouted. "Hiei! Your a lot faster than any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." Yusuke called to Hiei.

Kuwabara said,"Just look, he doesn't care at all about us."

"Your female has a good point detective."Hiei said.

Kuwabara said,"Whaaa! Who's female? Come here you mouse!"

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I'll handle that now."Hiei said.

"Yeah, I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said. Yusuke started powering up, surrounding himself with red energy. "We'll let out all the spirit power we have left to buy you some time and flip the switch. Just don't trip."

"Now go!"Yusuke yelled.

The annoying bat was laughing and then said,"Huh?"He saw Hiei appear right in front of the lever. Hiei reached out but didn't touch the lever and looked back at us.

Kuwabara said,"What's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!"

The bat said,"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart, join us, perhaps you can be the general of our demon army." Hiei looked like he was thinking about it.

"Don't you dare, you creep! If it hadn't been for our help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!"Kuwabara said. Hiei drew his arm back and closed his eyes laughing. "What are you laughing about!"

Hiei said,"Take a guess you fool."

Kuwabara shouted,"Damn you!"

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain, now imagine their final screams!"The annoying bat said and started laughing.

"Wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyways."The bat said and turned around to fly down the hall. Hiei disappeared and reappeared in the air above the bat.

Hiei shouted,"Thanks for the clue!" He slashed the bat straight down the middle causing him to be blinded and start bleeding. Hiei then pulled the lever stopping the wall.

"He came through!"Yusuke shouted.

"Hiei." Kuwabarra's voice carried.

Hiei looked up to see a giant mound of rock and concrete fall on him. Only for Hiei to appear back to stand on top of the boulder. The bat was coughing and hacking.

Hiei said,"Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy." The bat flew off to the top of the tower.

"Hey, are you alright?"Kuwabara asked running to him.

Hiei jumped down and right in front of them. I'd knew you'd save us, you punk. But you did have me worried, hell of an actor."She patted Hiei's shoulder. "Not just anyone can pretend to laugh at their dying .

"Hmph, friends are just a crutch for the week. And I wasn't acting."Hiei said and started walking a few steps away.

Kuwabara said,"Say what!"

"Don't confuse it! The only reason why I saved you is because I might need your help."Hiei said and pointed at all of them. Kurama walked up behind Yusuke and gave a short laugh.

Kurama said,"It's his way of saying your welcome. You will learn."

"Right."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Well, he still ticks me off." The team started walking down the halls Yusuke and Kuwabara right in front there was darkness everywhere. It was complete silence until something started beeping causing everyone to stop Kuwabara screamed and put her hands up in defense. Yusuke pulled something out of his pocket. "It's just a communication mirror that I got from Botan."Yusuke said and opened it showing Botan with a peace sign up.

Botan said,"Hello there Yusuke, it's Botan here in the living world, you copy?"

"Yeah I-"Yusuke said only to have Kuwabara push him out of the way.

"When I get my hands on you your gonna regret Yusuke ever dying. This is your fault." Kuwabara screamed into the mirror.

"My fault? What did I do? He was the one that jumped in with you?" Boton defended herself.

"Which he would never have done had you not shown up in the first place!" She answered matter of factly.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. Yusuke Urameshi would never have dragged me down here had the spirit world not gotten involved in his life."

"He wouldn't be alive either. " Kazuma froze on that spot.

"Is there something you needed or are you here to distract us?" She spoke after a moment.

"Kuwabara?"

"Im guessing you called for a reason?"

"I'm just seeing how you guys were doing. I'm searching the world of the living for insects but I've only found a handful. I'm hoping you've had better luck." Boton said cheerfully forgetting the argument moments ago.

"Unbelievable." Kazuma muttered dropping's the mirror and continuing down the corridor.

"We're just getting threw the door Boton, we will check in later. Bye!!" Yusuke shoves it in his pocket quickly following the orangette. " Kuwabara wait up! What's wrong with you? Hello! Find be that way. Ugh!"

After a while, Yusuke put his hand up to his chin in a thinking position. They all stopped walking."Kurama? What do you know about these Four Saint people? I threw ourselves down that hole before she could give us any information." Shooting a glance at Kazuma who had turned around to face them.

Kurama said,"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World intelligence basically forgot this place existed."

"What do you know?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama gave a smirk and said,"Let's just say when you see their bodies, you might be very surprised."

"Terrified."A deep voice said.

Yusuke exclaimed,"Hey, who said that!" The voice started laughing and the fighters all stood with their backs to each other.

"There's a door behind you, please take it."The voice said. All the sudden, the place lit up! In front of Kuwabara and Kurama was a huge door.

"Can you say creepy?" Kuwabara pushed the door open and Yusuke pushed the other.

Yusuke said,"Ladies first." Kazuma shot him a dirty and mumbled something that sound like "asshole", stepping through the doorway.

Yusuke said,"Wait! That was just a joke. Cmon why you being so sensitive!" There were some pillars scattered through out the room and torches on them. It looked like the room was entirely made of rocks. Yusuke grabbed a torch and threw it at the patch of darkness on the far side of the room. A big rock like beast stood right behind the torch. Everything was made of stone on him. He had a shell on his back and his arms were positioned like he was an ape. He had a large tail that kind of looked like a snakes tail, but his face, oh it looked like an ogre. He had spikes coming out of the top of his head, I'm guessing was supposed to be his hair, in the middle of his eye was a small black while the rest was white, and two large fangs stood up straight from the bottom row of his teeth, which were just the fangs, while the top row was normal. He was big, even just crouching down.

The rock monster laughed. "Welcome, trespassers."The rock monster said.

The rock monster said,"I am Genbu, of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?"

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint. I'm lost."Yusuke said.

Genbu said motioning to the stair well behind him,"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower, you can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged their, once you stop breathing!" He slammed his tail on the ground, causing a huge in dent on the ground to appear. "Why don't you all attack me at once, then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock!"Kuwabara exclaimed. Kurama walked forward.

Kurama said,"I will fight him."

"Are you sure?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama said,"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack, without first knowing his power. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, can I?" Kazuma giggled as Hiei looked off to the side. Kurama started walking more towards Genbu.

"You want to die one by one, I can do that too."Genbu said.

Yusuke shouted,"Hey! Wouldn't we be better off if we lured him into a trap or something."

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama."Hiei said. The humans turned to look at him. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself." Kuwabarra turned to look at Kurama and Genbu. "Watch, he is even more cut throat than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

Yusuke said,"I don't know guys, he's still a talking rock." Kuwabarra groaned. Kurama stopped a few feet in front of Genbu.

"Sir, the first move is yours."Kurama said. Genbu laughed and they had a stare off.

Yusuke shouted,"Hey, stone mans doing something freaky with his tail!" Genbu's tail came up out of the ground behind Kurama! Kurama turned around and jumped back just as Genbu's tail shot out at him, he managed to dodge most of it but it still managed to get a big scratch across his stomach. Kurama fell to the ground landing in kneeling position with his arm across his stomach. "Kurama!" Genbu laughed. Kuwabarra gasped and covered her mouth. I gritted my teeth.

"Thanks to my bodies structure, I can become with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail."Genbu said.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah,we're in trouble."

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded."Genbu said and then narrowed his eyes, before quickly widening them. "There's no where to run!" Kurama sat up with a hand to his stomach.

Yusuke said,"Oh, man. Now he's wounded." Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder then pointed at Kurama and Genbu.

"Maybe we should help."Kuwabara said looking scared. Kurama looked at us from over his shoulder.

Kurama said,"There is no need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

"Haha, wait until you see the full extent of my power."Genbu said. Kurama gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Then you won't be so confident."Genbu started laughing as he started to sink into the ground!

Yusuke said,"Uhh, he's going to put himself into the floor."

Kuwabara shouted,"Do something Kurama!" Genbu sunk all the way into the ground.

"Uhh, now he could be anywhere."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kurama was silently standing in the same spot not even bothering to move. All of the sudden he glanced behind him and jumped just as Genbu came out of the ground!

"Same old tricks."Kurama said as Genbu punched the spot where he had just been. Genbu's taill shot out from behind Kurama!

Yusuke shouted,"Watch out for his tail!" Genbu's tail was headed straight for Kurama's back while his fist was headed for Kurama's front!

"He's getting attacked from both sides!"Kuwabara yelled. Kurama landed just in time to jump as Genbu's fist came towards him, he then flipped over Genbu's tail and landed in a crouch only for Genbu to go under again! "Uhhh! Where'd that freak go now!"

Kurama said,"Ughh!" He quickly jumped up as Genbu appeared underneath him trying to punch him! Kurama managed to dodge and Genbu's tail shot straight towards him. Kurama flipped mid air to dodge and landed again for Genbu to go under. Kurama gritted his teeth as Genbu's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away!"Genbu exclaimed. Kurama smirked and closed his eyes.

Kurama said,"Yes Genbu, I believe you are right." Kurama ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a rose! 'What is he doing?'I thought.

"Nahh, a flower?"Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara said,"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea. It's so beautiful though. "

Beside her Hiei began to chuckle. Kuwabara turned to him with a raised brow. "Gonna share the joke?"

Kurama said as he held the flower in front of him,"It's no ordinary flower." The petals started flying off of the flower and Kurama slashed through the air causing it to turn into a long whip! "Rose whip!" Rose petals were falling everywhere. All that could smelled was the roses.

"Well, everything is coming up roses."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"This is great." Stars in her eyes.

Genbu started laughing. "You still don't understand your problem, what good will a fancy whip do when you still can't tell where I am?"Genbu said.

Kurama said as he shut his eyes,"Yes, not being able to find you might cause a problem."

"Ah, you just can't be scared, can you. Well, I'll soon change that."Genbu said. Kurama tightened his hands on the whip before jumping straight towards the ceiling!

Kurama shouted,"Found you!" He slashed just as Genbu appeared and headed for Kurama.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone."Hiei said smirking.

Kurama shouted,"Rose whip slash!" Kurama slashed about six times, separating all of Genbu's body parts. His dismembered head said,"Ugh, how did you find me?"

"Your smell,after filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy to find."Kurama said. Genbu's head fell sideways, defeated. Kuwabarra standing beside him looking at his stomach worriedly.

Yusuke said,"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights can end that quick?"

"He beat him n one blow, now that's what I call a win."Kuwabara said.

Hiei said as he closed his eyes,"You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting, if one of you had fought, you would have died in under a minute."

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in!"Kuwabara shouted holding a fist up at Hiei.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at Kuwabara. He said,"Huh."

"Listen, I just happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament, the only ones who managed to beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster."Kuwabara said.

"what's your point."Hiei said. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak.

Kuwabara said,"Why you little-"

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Grr...okay but he started it." she let go of Hiei and turned to them

"Guess now we go up the stairs."Yusuke said and started walking towards the stairs. Kuwabarra was standing beside Kurama waiting for him to start walking with her. Kurama's eyes suddenly widened.

Kurama said,"It seems my fight is not yet over." The group turned around to look at Genbu's body. All the parts started shaking before they all started coming back together! Genbu started laughing as His hands picked his head up and put it back on his body.

"Hahahahaha who's beat, not me."Genbu said.

Kuwabara said,"Uhh guys, I think he's uhh, putting himself back together."

"You can disassemble me all you like, I'll come back together every time."Genbu said and then put his arms and hand out straight. "Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!"Genbu's head, hands, and arms shot at Kurama!

Kurama shouted,"Rose whip lash!" Kurama slashed and cut the body parts into tiny pieces.

"Right in the head, let's see him come back now!"Yusuke said. Genbu laughed and reformed behind Kurama!

Genbu said,"Want to try again?" Kurama glared and turned around.

"You just had to say something, didn't you!" Kuwabarra yelled at Yusuke.

Yusuke said,"Okay, that was luck."

"Let's end this, how would you like to be stoned to death!"Genbu yelled. The same body parts shot out but turned into little stones shooting at Kurama! Kurama jumped out of the way and the little stones made a ball.

Kuwabara said,"There coming back!"

"Kurama!"Yusuke yelled. The little stones shot out at Kurama, but he just stood in front of them!

"What the hell is he doing, he's going to get killed!"Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama stood and let all the rocks hit him, but at one point he reached out and looked like he grabbed something but then kneeled down as the rocks stopped hitting him. Kurama was gasping for breath.

Genbu said,"Your not even fighting back now, those blows must have made you insane." Genbu started forming back. Kurama smirked and stood up laughing. "Yes, I'm sure of it now your laughing at nothing.Wait...how did you get on the ceiling?" Genbu's head... was right in between his legs upside down.

Yusuke busted out laughing. "Hahaha, I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!"Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara brought her arms to covered her bright red covered her face. Genbu's left arm was where his tail should be and his tail where his arm should be.

"Uhhh! What did you do to me!"Genbu shouted.

Kurama said,"I took this."Kurama held up a red glowing stone, it was beating like a heart.

"Uh? What's that?"Genbu asked.

Kurama said,"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain, it regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together."

"Aww, but."Genbu said.

Kurama said,"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it every easy to find."

"You...can't do this! Give it back to me!"Genbu said. Kurama tossed the stone a little to the side. "Give it back!"

Kurama shouted,"Farewell." Kurama raised his whip and slashed the stone right down the middle. A bright golden light enveloped Genbu before he exploded into nothingness.

"I don't think he liked that."Kuwabara said.

"Good work, Kurama."Yusuke said.

Kuwabarra said,"Alright!" Kurama fell to the ground on one knee. We all ran towards him.

"Are you okay?"Yusuke asked.

Hiei said,"If Kurama is injured, we are going to have some problems."

"I'm sorry Yusuke."Kurama said looking up at him.

Yusuke smirked and gave a thumbs up. "It's cool. You just take it it easy."


End file.
